Entwining Hearts
by s2CherryBlossoms2
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke come from same yet opposite worlds but what happens when falling in love isn't what they expect and whatever happened between the two that ruined their relationship once before...? Welcome to the life of the Elites! SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Entwining Hearts**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!! XD

**A/N: Yeah I decided to fix the chapters because I realized I hadn't separated scenes so it's kind of confusing XD**

A young girl sat timidly at the large dining table. Her features a picture of sweetness and innocence. Her hair was a rosette colour and cascaded to her waist in silky curls. Her heart shaped face was clear and snowy white except for her rosy cheeks. The girl was small, almost like a doll, but still filled in all the right places. However her flashing green eyes, framed with long thick eyelashes, and the small curve of a smile gave her angelic features an almost edgy twist. There was no doubt she was beautiful and wealthy since she was Sakura Haruno, heiress of Haruno Corp. Sakura was a 17 year old who was perfect in every way and was even vice president of the student council at the prestigious Konoha Academy. She excelled in everything and belonged to the top class at Konoha Academy, called the Elites. But even though the students believed her to be sweet and perfect, they didn't know her dark secret. She belonged to one of the most notorious gangs- The Black Butterflies.

A young boy lay on the couch, topless, as he drew a long drag from his cigarette. Closing his eyes, he rested for awhile, holding his hand to his forehead. Bad boy galore, Sasuke Uchiha, was the 18 year old epitome of the deliciously good looking boy that all the girls swooned over. He had floppy jet black hair that he usually spiked up at the back matched with onyx smouldering eyes. His clear skin and tall, athletic figure matched those to a male model while his eyes flashed playfully at any girl that caught his interest. Sasuke was not only hot but filthy rich yet he never bothered with his studies. However, he still managed to score high and attended Konoha Academy in the class for Elites. He was even the bad boy on the student council but everyone knew he was also in a gang called-The Shurikens.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around, surprised. A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes ran to catch up to her. "Hi Ino" smiled Sakura as she and Ino made their way to the student council room.

"Hey Sakura, did we have homework in class today?"

"Nope. But I'm guessing you and Naruto didn't even know?"

Naruto was Ino's boyfriend and everyone in their class knew that Naruto and Ino were lazy when it came to school work. It was their cramming before exams that allowed them to gain such good marks. Suddenly the door of the student council room banged open and Naruto was flung out. Ino and Sakura watched wide eyed as Naruto scrambled back up and lunged himself back into the room.

"SASUKE TEME!!!"

Sakura covered her ears and winced slightly as Ino turned a deep red. The student council consisted of Akira (the student president), Sakura (vice president), Ino, Sasuke and Naruto (other members of the student council). As Sakura and Ino stepped into the room, they met with a familiar sight. Sasuke lay on the couch, Naruto was sprawled face down in the corner and Akira was filing papers. Ino instantly ran over to Naruto, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Again?" sighed Sakura as Sasuke and Akira looked up at her.

Sasuke smirked and returned to dozing on the couch while Sakura shot him a exasperated look. There was absolutely no use trying to communicate with the anti social Sasuke and Sakura walked past him knowingly.

"What are those papers Akira?" asked Sakura curiously, leaning over as her long pink hair brushed against his papers. Akira blushed slightly. Oblivious, Sakura continued to lean over to read the papers.

"That sure isn't ladylike"

Annoyed, Sakura turned around and narrowed her eyes slightly at Sasuke who was smirking. Everyone on the student council knew how fiery Sakura could get when taunted and that Sasuke and Sakura were always bickering. They were all really close as they had known each other since childhood but when they were in public, everyone attempted to be on their best behaviour.

"How would you know? Every girl you've been with hasn't exactly been _a lady_" retorted Sakura stepping in front of him with a smirk. Akira sighed and returned to the papers. Sasuke looked up at Sakura and casually stood up. His tall frame towered over her smaller frame and she glared up at him. She hated it when he did that. It always made her feel inferior. Ino and Naruto were now sitting in the corner, watching the argument between Sakura and Sasuke.

"Really? At least I've been with girls"

"Oh be quiet Sasuke!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at Akira, wide eyed though Sasuke mostly glared at him. Akira, who was usually quiet, had just told _Sasuke _to be quiet. But now Akira was standing up with papers scattered over the floor and was glaring back at Sasuke. Sakura gasped quietly as Sasuke walked over to Akira and pulled the front of his school shirt. Yet Akira didn't even flinch and met Sasuke's steely gaze with one of his own.

"I've had enough with your arrogance Sasuke Uchiha"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if the chapter is short but hoped you liked it XD**

**Reviews please**

**3 Cherry Blossom**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

_Sakura gasped quietly as Sasuke walked over to Akira and pulled the front of his school shirt. Yet Akira didn't even flinch and met Sasuke's steely gaze with one of his own._

"_I've had enough with your arrogance Sasuke Uchiha"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Akira…" whispered Sakura as she touched his arm gently, attempting to calm him down. Naruto was holding Sasuke back since Sasuke looked ready to lunge at Akira while Ino stood there in shock. Not once in their entire childhood had Akira ever stood up to Sasuke let alone when he was intimidating.

"You heard me pretty boy, you're always bullying others" hissed Akira, ignoring Sakura's grasp on his arm. Sasuke's onyx eyes flashed before he calmed himself down and shot a calm smirk at Akira.

"Sticking up for the girl you love huh?" sneered Sasuke as Akira's eyes widened.

Sakura gasped and looked up at Akira in shock as Sasuke pulled himself out of Naruto's restraining arms.

"Sasuke teme…" growled Naruto as Ino rushed to Akira who had fallen to his knees. Before anyone noticed, Sakura slipped out of the room and followed after Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaning against the tree, Sasuke pulled out a cigarette and took a long drag. Glancing up, he noticed all the girls glancing at him and blushing. _Girls are so annoying, _smirked Sasuke before a flash of pink caught his gaze. A shadow loomed over him and he allowed his eyes to travel up the shapely legs to the royal blue skirt passed the white blouse before meeting furious green eyes.

"Well hello S-A-K-U-R-A", drawled Sasuke as Sakura placed a delicate hand on her hip and frowned down at him. Shaking her long pink hair out of the way, she glared at the calm boy in front of her.

"You went too far Sasuke. Akira didn't deserve your snide comment!" lectured Sakura seething inwardly. The bell for the normal classes rang and the students reluctantly walked off, wanting to watch the two beautiful elites.

Smirking, Sasuke stood up and pulled Sakura against the tree. Sakura gaped up at him, startled. "What the heck do you think you're doing Sasuke Uchiha?!" hissed Sakura as he leaned down to whisper softly into her ear. Her breath stopped as his breath caressed her ear, tickling her gently. But his words were less than kind.

"Are you that depressed that you never noticed that Akira loved you?" drawled Sasuke as he leaned even closer to her. Gasping, Sakura roughly pushed Sasuke away from her and leaned against the tree.

"Don't involve yourself in my business! Just go to your Shuriken gang or whatever!" snapped Sakura, her beautiful green eyes furious. Sasuke chuckled dryly as he looked calmly at the furious girl leaning against the tree.

"Isn't it my business as well?"

Sakura gasped as she glanced up at him, shocked before recovering herself. Striding up to him, she prodded him hard against his broad chest.

"You lost those privileges long ago Sasuke" growled Sakura as she moved to walk passed him back into the school.

"…Happy 17th Birthday S-A-K-U-R-A…"

With that, Sasuke turned and walked back into the school. Sakura held a hand to her chest as she gaped at his retreating back in shock. Biting her lip to stop the tears, she followed after him to go back to the classroom.

"_Sometimes the only way to truly underst__and a person is to overcome the obstacles that obstruct your path"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoped you like my little quotes at the bottom XD Yeah kind of corny but it's fun thinking up different quotes**

**Reviews please**

**3 Cherry Blossom**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah I updated all the chapters to separate the scenes**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

"…_Happy 17__th__ Birthday S-A-K-U-R-A…"_

_With that, Sasuke turned and walked back into the school. Sakura held a hand to her chest as she gaped at his retreating back in shock. Biting her lip to stop the tears, she followed after him to go back to the classroom._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino hurriedly handed a cup of water to Akira as Naruto sat on the couch, his hands under his chin in an almost thought like position that appeared foreign to the usually clueless Naruto. "I can't believe you did that Akira! I mean it's Sasuke!!" exclaimed Ino, her usual loud self bubbling to the surface once more.

Akira slumped in his chair and ran his fingers through his reddish brown hair as he sighed. "He was taunting Sakura…he has no right to do that…" explained Akira, gently lifting up the cup and taking a gulp of water.

Ino glanced at Akira and sighed knowingly.

Annoyed, Naruto slammed his hands on the surface of the timber coffee table. Ino and Akira both glanced up, surprised as Naruto stood up. "Sasuke's my best friend and we have no right to be gossiping about him! How can we do that when we don't even know what really happened between those two on that fateful night?!" shouted Naruto, annoyed. He hated to do it but he knew that he was loyal only to Sasuke since it was Sasuke who had helped pull him away from the darkness.

"Naruto…he was taunting Sakura as well…" whispered Ino, looking down. It was at times like this that Ino had to disagree with her boyfriend. No matter what, Sakura was Ino's best friend. But Ino and Naruto both knew that they really couldn't say much since it was Akira, Sasuke and Sakura who had been together since they were practically born.

"Hey, hey we can practically hear you all the way from the other side"

Akira, Ino and Naruto turned around, startled as they met with a sight that seemed almost like a distant memory.

Sasuke was leaning against the doorway, a smirk playing on his handsome features, all previous anger cleared from his features while Sakura stood next to him quietly but they could see a small smile tugging at her lips.

Ino gasped quietly.

Naruto's eyes widened.

Akira glanced away, his bangs covering his green eyes.

"Oh! Akira! Are you okay from before?" asked Sakura worriedly as she hurried to where he was sitting. Naruto and Ino just stared blankly still in shock as they both remembered a distant memory from so long ago…

_Flashback-2 years ago_

"_Naruto you're such an idiot…" drawled Sasuke, his arm draped around a laughing Sakura. They were the picture perfect couple with Sasuke looking cool and Sakura smiling and laughing. The perfect couple that seemed like they could last forever. Sasuke leaned against the doorway with Sakura snuggled against him as he teased Naruto as Naruto retorted back and Ino laughed on the sidelines. Akira grinned as he threw a cushion at Sasuke before dodging the cushion that Sasuke instantly hurled back at him…_

Naruto sighed. It was a happy and precious memory of a time that seemed so long ago. As he looked on at the sight in front of him, he felt a pain of nostalgia and sighed. He noticed how Ino seemed quiet, almost reminiscent. Akira was silent at his desk as Sakura chatted away to him while Sasuke was now lying on the couch with a magazine draped over his eyes.

Little did anyone notice how Sakura's eyes kept flickering over to the figure residing on the couch or how Sasuke's eyes caught the black butterfly tattooed on Sakura's right hip which was visible whenever her blouse lifted up though only those with sharp eyesight could spot it.

Sasuke smirked as he closed his eyes once more.

_Black Butterflies huh…? Someone's been keeping secrets…_

"_Secrets are words whispered to no one and locked in your heart but if you speak them, you speak only to those whom you trust with heart and mind"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 Cherry Blossom**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap: _

_Sasuke smirked as he closed his eyes once more._

_Black Butterflies huh…? Someone's been keeping secrets…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slipping out of the window from her room, Sakura skillfully leaped onto the large branch just outside her window. The air was chilly and Sakura wrapped the cloak around her even tighter. Sighing, she looked down and noticed the security guards patrolling around the Haruno compound. _Guess this is what happens when you're rich, _sighed Sakura as she prepared to leave for the Black Butterflies meeting. Skillfully leaping from each large branch to another, she landed professionally on the pavement outside the wall surrounding the Haruno compound. Pulling out a mask, she slipped it on and took off down the pavement. Not noticing the shadow following behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dark Angel! You made it just in time" laughed a disguised girl. Sakura merely nodded in response. Her pink hair was covered with a black wig and she knew the whole point of the Black Butterflies was to keep the identities of their group a secret. That was the reason why they called each other by code names. "What's the plan tonight?" whispered Sakura to the one named Poison. "We're going to ambush the Shurikens at their hideout" giggled Poison as the other girls cheered for the scene that would unfold soon. Sakura smiled under her mask. "The Shurikens huh?" laughed Sakura knowingly as she instantly remembered Sasuke as being a member. _Perfect…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Crouching outside the window of the deserted office building, Sakura took a deep breath and stretched her legs a little. She could hear the members of the Shuriken talking inside, their voices distant and slightly muffled. Squinting into the darkness, she barely made out the silhouettes of the other members of the Black Butterflies and noticed a shadow approaching her.

"…Poison? Is that you…?"

The shadow came closer and closer. Sakura gasped. The shadow was a male not like the slim figure of a girl. Pressing her back against the wall, she fought the urge to scream. Screaming would give away the ambush and she didn't want to let down the gang. Suddenly, the silhouette of the male, reached out his hand towards her and Sakura bit her lip even harder. _Who is it…? Is it a member of the Shurikens…?, _thought Sakura as she cast a look around for anything she could used to defend herself.

"S-Stay away from me you pervert" hissed Sakura as she pressed her back as far as she could against the wall. The silhouette chuckled huskily and Sakura's breath stopped.

"…Pervert…?" chuckled the male as he leaned closer to Sakura.

Her eyes widened and her heart stopped. She knew that voice. It was a voice that she knew better than anyone elses. "Sasuke…?" whispered Sakura, trying to confirm that it was him. The male chuckled once more and pinned her against the wall as he leaned down against her ear.

"S-A-K-U-R-A…what are you doing here?" smirked the male and Sakura hurriedly averted her eyes to look at the male who was towering over her. It was Sasuke. That black hair, onyx eyes and arrogant smirk was definitely him.

Smirking, he casually removed her wig as pink locks tumbled to her back. Her green eyes widened as her breath hitched.

"H-How d-did y-you…know…?" murmured Sakura, struggling to tear herself out of his grip. But the more she struggled, the tighter he held her. His masculine smell overwhelmed her as the familiarity of his hold brought back memories from long ago.

Sasuke leaned down and whispered softly next to her ear.

"I followed you...since I saw your tattoo S-A-K-U-R-A"

Sakura blushed a deep red as she attempted to push him away once more. She hated how he always said her name in his husky voice and in that teasing manner.

Suddenly shouts were heard and a loud commotion was taking place. Sakura turned her head to see what was going on but Sasuke turned her head back to face him.

"Let me go Sasuke! I want to see what's going on" hissed Sakura, her fiery self back once more as she glared up at him. "Shurikens and Butterflies are fighting" informed Sasuke bluntly. Sakura's eyes widened. She was meant to be part of that fight not being restrained by SASUKE of all people.

"Why aren't you with your gang?!" growled Sakura, furious as Sasuke watched her, his eyes amused. "Hmm…? I thought you didn't like me being with the Shurikens" teased Sasuke as Sakura turned her head away from him.

"Stop it Sasuke…" whispered Sakura, her voice softer. She hated to admit it but Sasuke still had a strong effect on her after all this time. It must be because they had known each other for so long. Sasuke pushed back Sakura's hair and held up the necklace that was tied around her neck.

"You still have this…? You're such a kid S-A-K-U-R-A" smirked Sasuke as he yanked the necklace off her neck and slipped it into his pocket.

With that said, he strode off, leaving a confused Sakura crumpled against the wall in shock. Touching her neck, she absently thought of the past and the tears came. All thoughts of the ambush and fight disappeared as she remembered when _he _had given that necklace to her.

_Flashback:_

"_Eh? What's this…?" questioned Sakura as she lifted up a beautiful necklace with a silver heart pendant on the end. "Turn it over" murmured Sasuke, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she giggled. Turning the pendant over, she gasped in pleasure._

_The words "I LOVE YOU SAKURA" were inscribed on the back of the pendant. Shocked speechless, Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke looking away, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Giggling, Sakura reached up to hug him._

"_Thank you Sasuke…I love you too" smiled Sakura, her eyes gentle as Sasuke leaned down __and kissed her gently…_

Sakura collapsed on her knees as she held her hands to her face to stop the tears. Sasuke had already left with that pendant that he had given her without any reason why he had taken it back from her. But for some reason, Sakura felt lonelier now than she had felt before. Standing up shakily, Sakura gazed into the direction that Sasuke had disappeared to. He had raised her hopes once again when he had wished her happy birthday but had crushed it the moment he tore that necklace from her.

"Sasuke Uchiha…I will not let you get the better of me…"

"_Some__times love is strange, it is not who you can live with but who you cannot live without"_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you like it (^o^) I tried to make this chapter longer .**

**Reviews are welcome~**

**-s2Cherryblossom s2**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

_Standing up shakily, Sakura gazed into the direction that Sasuke had disappeared to. He had raised her hopes once again when he had wished her happy birthday but had crushed it the moment he tore that necklace from her._

"_Sasuke Uchiha…I will not let you get the better of me…"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat on the large branch of the tree and took another drag from his cigarette. He smirked inwardly as he thought of how Sakura would be lecturing him about smoking and snatching the cigarette away from him. Chuckling huskily, he pulled out the locket and gazed at it for awhile before turning to look into the window next to the branch. The pink haired girl inside was sitting on the chair, her pretty green eyes troubled. Sasuke held the necklace in front of his eyes and smirked before jumping off.

"Maybe I should have told her that I was buying her another necklace…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed as she placed the mask onto her study table. Tiredly, she skimmed her eyes over the presents she had received this morning at school. Casting a glance at her clock that read 12:24 am, she sighed. More like the presents she had received yesterday morning. She had received ramen discount coupons from Naruto, a bracelet from Ino and a photo in a frame from Akira not to mention all the other presents that she received from fans in the normal classes. She felt angry when she thought about Sasuke since he hadn't even given her a present when a tapping at the window caught her attention. Startled she opened the window and peered out but only darkness met her eyes. Just as Sakura was about to turn around and shut the window, a glint caught her eye.

"Eh? What's that…?" whispered Sakura to herself as she picked up the object that sat on her window sill. Her breath stopped as she gazed at the object in shock.

It was a beautiful necklace, identical to the one that Sasuke had taken from her just a few moments ago. With her heart beating fast, she turned the pendant around and she smiled through her tears. The words were engraved in fancy lettering and read:

"Wait for me S-A-K-U-R-A"

_Sasuke…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Sakura!! We've come to celebrate your birthday!!" grinned Naruto enthusiastically as he knocked on her bedroom door. Sasuke stood behind him, shaking his head while Ino was shouting at Naruto to be quiet. Akira stood there, grinning at Naruto's antics but managed to keep some distance from Sasuke. They still had yet to talk it out and the atmosphere between them was icy and filled with tension. The maids were all looking at them strangely as Naruto continued banging on Sakura's door.

"Naruto…are you planning on breaking down my door?"

The group turned around and saw Sakura standing there, an irritated look on her features. "Oh! Sakura…hi" grinned Naruto cluelessly as Ino ran over to Sakura's side. Sighing, Sakura opened the door and gestured for them to go in, a twinkle apparent in her eyes. As Sasuke passed her, she held onto the sleeve of his t-shirt to stop him. Sasuke looked down at her as she blushed, agitated with what she was about to do.

"Thank you for the necklace", mumbled Sakura before heading inside the room. She remembered that she wasn't going to let Sasuke get to her anymore but was stopped by his words.

"No problem S-A-K-U-R-A" grinned Sasuke as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before strolling inside. Her eyes wide, she touched her cheek in shock before snapping. _That darn playboy…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto studied Sakura's photos as the others chatted. Well more like Sakura and Ino were chatting, Akira was reading one of Sakura's novels and Sasuke was resting on the couch in her room. Naruto grinned as he noticed all the happy moments of the group but stopped when he noticed a photo in a frame. He remembered Akira giving this photo to Sakura yesterday but Naruto had never actually got a good look at it. Leaning closer, he squinted his cerulean coloured eyes at the photo. It was a photo of four small children. There was Sakura grinning in the middle, Sasuke with his arm around Akira with a smirk but Naruto didn't recognize the fourth person. It was a boy with brownish blonde hair and hazel brown eyes with a spattering of freckles. He was grinning and waving at the camera as he crouched in front of Sakura. "What are you looking at Naruto?" questioned Akira as he stood next to Naruto. The book he had been reading had become boring since it was all about a girl's high school life. "Hey Akira…who's that?" asked Naruto, curiously, oblivious to Sasuke's eyes watching them. Akira looked at what he was gesturing to before looking away.

"That would be one of my closest friends"

Startled, Naruto and Akira turned and saw Sakura standing there, a smile playing on her features. Akira nodded. "That's right, it was the four of us together all the time" smiled Akira bitterly, watching Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. "Oh? Really? Does he go to our school?" questioned Ino, extremely curious. A ruffling noise caught everyone's attentions as Sasuke stood up.

"You shouldn't ask questions Ino" murmured Sasuke as he strode out of the room. "Geez what's up with him" pouted Ino as Naruto attempted to calm her down. Akira sighed and looked up at Sakura questioningly. Naruto and Ino noticed the way that Akira and Sakura looked at each other, almost as if sending a message to each other. Finally, Sakura nodded and smiled gently. Akira turned to look at Naruto and Ino who were still gazing curiously at them.

"It's about time we told you. His name was Seiichi…"

Naruto caught the meaning in the sentence and turned to look at Akira seriously. "Was…? What happened to him?" asked Naruto, noticing how Sakura stiffened slightly and how Akira looked downwards.

"He died 6 years ago"

"_To truly say goodbye to somebody is painful but they will forever live on in your memories and heart"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews please (^o^)**

**-s2Cherryblossom s2**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

_Naruto caught the meaning in the sentence and turned to look at Akira seriously. "Was…? What happened to him?" asked Naruto, noticing how Sakura stiffened slightly and how Akira looked downwards._

"_He died 6 years ago"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ino and Naruto's eyes widened as they comprehended this new revelation. "D-Died…?" stammered Ino, looking at Sakura for confirmation. Sakura gazed downwards and nodded before turning to leave the room. But she stopped at the door.

"You can tell them about it…Akira" whispered Sakura before leaving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke leaned against one of the balcony rails and took a puff of his cigarette when a slender hand appeared and pulled the cigarette out of his hands. "Sasuke Uchiha! Why are you smoking?!" frowned Sakura, a disapproving look apparent in her eyes. He looked at her blankly before looking away without a word. Hurt, she stood next to him and touched his arm softly earning a slightly surprised look from him.

"Sakura…"

"Akira…is telling them about Seiichi's death…", explained Sakura as she gazed into the distance, a faraway look in her eyes as if lost in her memories. "Is that so…?" mumbled Sasuke before a smirk appeared on his features. "So much for celebrating your birthday…Naruto that idiot" smirked Sasuke as he ran his fingers through his jet black hair and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Stop it Sasuke! Stop pretending that this isn't affecting you! I've known you for too long to believe your calm persona!" cried Sakura, snapping. She couldn't stand it. It didn't matter what happened, it was so stupid that she still loved him so much. She couldn't stand seeing him suffer and pretending to be fine with it. Sakura let her long pink hair fall to cover her tear stained face. Suddenly strong arms wrapped themselves around her small frame and pulled her close to the warm broad chest that she knew so well. Too upset to even yell at him, Sakura merely clung onto the front of his shirt as she cried. She cried for herself, for Akira and most of all…for Sasuke.

"Shhh Sakura, don't cry…" murmured Sasuke as he leaned down and buried his head in the crook of her slender neck, inhaling her strawberry scent. "B-But S-Sasuke!! I-It w-wasn't y-your fault t-that t-time!!" cried Sakura, weakly clinging onto him. It had always been like this. The only one who she ever cried to and allowed to be her true self had always been Sasuke and it was always Sasuke who managed to comfort her in his own quiet way. It had always been Sasuke and Sakura. Only the two of them understood each other so well despite their arguments and their past. Sasuke and Sakura only.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in a daze, Naruto attempted to organize his thoughts as Ino sat there in a daze as well. Akira sat on the couch, his expression distraught at the painful memory that he had just told. Naruto thought back on what Akira had told them.

_Flashback:_

"_Ok I'll tell you what happened 6 years ago…" whispered Akira softly. "The four of us were at the park, playing and joking around. It was fun whenever we were all together. The four of us were always together. Sasuke, Seiichi, Sakura and me were the best of friends but within our group, the people who were closest to each other was Sasuke and Sakura", murmured Akira, frowning slightly as Naruto's eyes widened._

"_Huh? Sasuke teme and Sakura were the closest even back then?!" exclaimed Naruto, surprised as Ino punched him in the arm to tell him to be quiet. Akira nodded to Naruto's question._

"_Yes…those two were extremely close. Even then, Sakura was the prettiest girl in the school while Sasuke was the most popular boy so they seemed like a perfect match. The four of us had always been together ever since we were 6. Seiichi and Sasuke were a year older than Sakura and I but Seiichi was the most immature. He was a bit like you Naruto, which is what probably caught Sasuke's attention. You see, Sasuke always seemed to look up to Seiichi almost like a brother and so did I. We always thought that we knew everything about each other but on that day 6 years ago, we learnt something about Seiichi. Since the first day he had met Sakura, he had been in love with her. I guess that wasn't a surprise…but there was a problem with this. I loved her too, I always did but I wasn't quite sure what Sasuke thought about her. But that day, Sasuke and Seiichi were arguing about Sakura…I'm not quite sure what it was about. I was comforting Sakura who was crying…"_

"_But I wonder why they got into a fight…" whispered Ino to herself as Naruto nodded in agreement. _

"_I wonder what they were fighting about too. But Seiichi became extremely angry and stormed off. He was so furious that he…he didn't see…the truck coming. The next thing the three of us knew…there was a loud crash, a loud beeping from the truck and a crumpled Seiichi on the road. It was h-horrible. It wasn't a sight that any 11 year old should have seen. The ambulance came but by then…it was too late. Ever since that time, the three of us never spoke about it but it seems that Sasuke has always believed it to be his fault" explained Akira, clasping his hands together into fists..._

Naruto sighed and turned his head to look at the happy photo of the four little children. "But then why did you give Sakura this photo…?" asked Naruto as Akira looked up and smiled sadly. "Sakura treasured those memories of the four of us together. She didn't want to let Seiichi's death affect us" murmured Akira as an explanation, shaking his head.

"Let's stop this…we're meant to be celebrating Sakura's 17th birthday"

Naruto and Akira turned to Ino who had spoken but she attempted to smile at them. Naruto's eyes softened on his girlfriend before standing up and grinning like his cheerful self. "Yeah! Let's create precious memories!" cheered Naruto as he sped out to bring Sasuke and Sakura back into the room. Ino was now laughing at her boyfriend's antics and Akira smiled gently at where Naruto had disappeared to. Naruto was definitely an idiot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month had passed since the revelation of Seiichi's death but nothing had really changed. Naruto and Ino still crammed for tests and Akira and Sasuke seemed to be on speaking terms once more. But it seemed to the group that Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be getting closer once more but the secret of that fateful night that had broken the two of them apart had continued to stay a secret. Not even Akira knew about it. Tying her long pink hair in a ponytail, Sakura watched the normal classes playing PE with curious eyes. The Elites had to support the school sport teams today since they didn't have class not that any of them minded. They hated studying.

"Um…hello…Sasuke" smiled a pretty brown haired girl as Sasuke sat on the bench with his legs stretched out in front of him. Sasuke smirked and leaned towards the girl and tilted her chin up. "Well, you are very cute…" murmured Sasuke as he smirked at the blushing girl. Ino rolled her eyes as Akira sighed at Sasuke's antics. "Sasuke teme! You're going to make that girl faint!" lectured Naruto, thumping Sasuke on the back. A giggle caught their attentions as they turned to look at Sakura who was watching them with amused eyes. "You should let him play Naruto" smiled Sakura politely as she gently smiled at the blushing girl. Sasuke glared at Sakura slightly before letting the girl go who scurried back, red faced. "Sasuke is such a playboy" stated Akira, grinning at the annoyed Sasuke as Sakura smiled brightly. "Of course! That's Sasuke for you" teased Sakura as Naruto and Ino cracked up laughing. "But I've got girls throwing themselves at me so I can choose whoever and whenever" drawled Sasuke closing his eyes to rest. A flicker of hurt crossed Sakura's expression before she smiled again. But Akira hadn't missed her expression and attempted to control his urge to hit Sasuke in the face for saying something that could hurt Sakura. "Sasuke teme! Don't say such vulgar things you pervert" joked Naruto as Ino went over to Sakura's side to talk to her. However, oblivious to anyone, Sasuke's eyes always stayed on Sakura.

"_Love is not a feeling that can disappear, it is merely locked in a certain part of your heart waiting to be unlocked once more"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hi! ^__^ I hoped you liked this chapter. I tried to make it longer . The next chapter is probably going to be about how everyone met Sasuke and Sakura so look forward to it =] **

**Oh for some reason, the first sentence I write ( such as the disclaimer) always seems to repeat twice so ignore it (^o^) **

**Just to clarify the ages of the teenagers:**

**Sasuke: 18**

**Sakura: Just turned 17**

**Naruto: 17**

**Ino: 17**

**Akira: 17**

**Reviews are much welcomed! Thank you for those who have reviewed me~ **

**-s2Cherryblossom s2**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

_But Akira hadn't missed her expression and attempted to control his urge to hit Sasuke in the face for saying something that could hurt Sakura. "Sauske teme! Don't say such vulgar things you pervert!" joked Naruto as Ino went over to Sakura's side to talk to her. However, oblivious to anyone, Sasuke's eyes always stayed on Sakura._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ino leaned over the railing and let the wind blow her hair as Sakura joined her. Looking to the side, Ino was once again taken aback by how beautiful Sakura actually was and felt slightly inferior. She smiled as she remembered how she had first met Sakura so long ago. "What are you doing up here Ino?" giggled Sakura as she handed Ino a strawberry lollipop. Ino laughed and turned her head to look at Sakura.

"I'm remembering the first time I met you"

_Flashback (5 years ago):_

"_Ino… we are meeting your father's boss for dinner. Please be a good girl" smiled her mother as she combed Ino's long blonde hair. "But I don't want to go…it'll be boring" pouted Ino as they got out of the car and approached the mansion. Ino gasped at the beauty of the mansion as her father, mother and herself walked to the front gates. Suddenly giggling could be heard and Ino turned her head to look. She gasped once more. A stunningly beautiful girl with long pink hair and emerald green eyes was accompanied by two boys who were talking to her. Ino figured the girl looked to be her age. One of the boys looked like a prince with his black hair and smouldering onyx coloured eyes while the other was cute with reddish brown and green eyes. "Oh, Ino, that little girl is the boss's daughter. She is certainly beautiful, why don't you go say hi?" smiled her mother as she walked on ahead. Ino froze before shyly walking over to the beautiful group of children. The pink haired angel looked up in surprise and Ino blushed as the two boys studied her. But then the pink haired girl smiled brightly at her and hurried over to greet her. _

"_Hi! I'm Sakura! You must be Ino" smiled the pink haired girl as she held out her hand. The two boys were now standing on either side of Sakura and Ino instantly thought of bodyguards. "Um…yes I'm Ino" smiled Ino shyly as the "prince" wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulder when she shook her hand. Her hand was so soft and smooth. _

"_Oh right! This is Sasuke and Akira" giggled Sakura. Ino couldn't help but smile. This girl seemed so happy and excited that she had an aura around her that attracted people. Maybe it was because of her extremely friendly nature._

"_Let's be friends" smiled Sakura as she slipped out of Sasuke's hold and slipped her arm through Ino's arm. Ino knew at that moment, that this girl immediately had her loyalty and trust... _

"Even back then you were with Akira and Sasuke" smiled Ino as Sakura looked at her, surprised. "Yes I suppose I was always with them" giggled Sakura as she remembered Sasuke and Akira when they were younger. "Oh yeah! You never told me about how you met Sasuke" stated Ino curiously as Sakura smiled softly. Combing her slender fingers through her soft pink hair in an attempt to stop the wind from messing it up, she sighed. "It isn't really anything special Ino…our parents were friends and then we met, that's all" explained Sakura, a distant look in her eyes. Ino noticed the look in Sakura's eyes and sighed. "Well I'm going to go see where Naruto is. You coming Sakura?" asked Ino as she turned to leave. When no reply came, Ino turned back and saw Sakura still gazing into the distance. Smiling gently, Ino left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura laughed quietly as she remembered the promise she had made with Sasuke when they were still young. Though, Sasuke probably wouldn't remember it.

_Flashback (11 years ago):_

"_Sasuke!" giggled Sakura as she threw her arms around the quiet boy in a tight hug. Sasuke looked at her and smirked. _

"_Kid"_

_Sakura gasped and slapped him playfully on the arm. "You're so mean Sasuke" teased Sakura as she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tight. "But I love Sasuke the most in the entire world" giggled the little girl as Sasuke blushed slightly. Sasuke turned and looked at her with a smirk. "That means when we're older, we'll get married" smirked Sasuke as Sakura smiled widely at him. "Sakura Uchiha sounds nice", giggled Sakura as she clapped her hands childishly. "Do you promise that we'll get married when we're older Sasuke?" smiled Sakura as she hugged him. _

"_I promise…"_

Sakura smiled sadly. She had been so naïve when she was younger and so had Sasuke. They had ended up together until that fateful day that tore them apart. Her green eyes became cloudy as she remembered how she had refused to talk to him for over 4 months because of that night. Shaking her head clear of those thoughts, she turned to leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira sighed and stretched out his legs. The Elites had no classes on and the student council room was void of any students. The normal classes were in progress which explained why there were no fans gathering outside the room like usual. Ino and Naruto had gone off somewhere while Sasuke had probably gone off to smoke or pick up girls. Akira frowned when he thought of Sasuke. He had always admired Sasuke and they had been close friends but ever since Sasuke and Sakura broke up, Sasuke became different. He joined the Shurikens and Akira had noticed him smoking as well as flirting with all different girls. The Sasuke he had known when they were younger would try not to do anything that would hurt Sakura and wouldn't even think about going out with trashy girls. Akira had always loved Sakura and had been envious of Sasuke when the two of them started dating though it was to be expected since it had always been Sasuke and Sakura together. He had accepted the two of them together since they had always been close to each other and Sasuke always protected Sakura but on that night, something must have happened that had caused Sakura to isolate herself and refuse to talk to Sasuke.

"Sakura…" mumbled Akira to himself as he thought of her pretty smiling face. He had loved her for so long but the only boy she had ever looked at was Sasuke. Even now, after his change in personality, he still affected her. Akira stood up and looked out the window of the student council room and was surprised to see a girl standing on the top level of the school, looking out into the distance.

_Sakura…_

_Flashback (10 years ago):_

_Akira stood next to his father at the business party as various important people came to talk to his father. Akira was dressed in a black tuxedo and stood upright while he greeted people with an expressionless face but a well mannered attitude. His parents had raised him in such a way that he seemed more mature than his age. _

"_Father, I am going outside for fresh air" stated Akira as he left through a side door that led out into a stunning garden. The exotic trees framed beautiful flowers that twirled around each other almost as if dancing. A fountain with an angel statue stood in the middle of the garden, the water sparkling as it trickled down the statue. Different coloured petals were scattered on the lush green grass, fallen from the trees. His eyes took in the breathtaking scenery before spotting something._

_An angel lay on the grass, asleep. Her long pink hair surrounded her as it flowed on the green grass. Akira walked closer to the angel until he stood next to the sleeping beauty. The girl's skin was smooth with long lashes that casted shadows onto her cheeks. She wore a pure white dress that flowed around her slim figure, further enhancing her angelic beauty. _

"_An angel…?" questioned Akira, bending down to touch the angel's cheek. The angel looked to be his age. _

"_Who are you?"_

_Akira spun around and saw a boy glaring at him. He recognized the boy as the son of the Uchiha's. Akira remembered that the boy's name was Sasuke and was a year older than him but he had never actually seen the boy up close before. The rumors were true, Sasuke Uchiha was extremely handsome. Striding passed him with a maturity that almost leveled Akira's, Sasuke bent down and stroked the angel's cheek. Akira's eyes widened as the angel woke up, revealing the most beautiful green eyes that he had ever seen before. The angel's eyes were cloudy as she was still half asleep but Akira noticed how her eyes seemed to focus on Sasuke._

"_Sasuke!" smiled the angel as she threw her arms around the said boy. Tilting her head, the girl noticed Akira and looked at him curiously. Akira noticed how her eyes studied him curiously. Then she smiled a huge smile and waved._

"_Hello! My name's Sakura Haruno! What's yours?"_

_Akira's breath stopped. Sakura Haruno. The heiress to the Haruno Corporation. "Hey, boy. Reply to Sakura" mumbled Sasuke as Sakura hugged him tighter and continued to look curiously at Akira. _

"_Oh…uh…I'm Akira" greeted Akira studying how close Sasuke and Sakura were. Sakura beamed up at him and waved him closer. "It's boring inside the party isn't it?" laughed Sakura, her green eyes crinkling up in laughter. Akira blushed a deep red and nodded slowly but was surprised when Sasuke stuck a hand in front of him. Not knowing what to do, Akira shook it and Sasuke looked at him. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha" explained Sasuke before looking away. Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke as she jumped on his back and smiled brightly at Akira._

"_It's really nice to meet you Akira!"_

Akira sighed as he remembered the first time that he had met those two. Even then, they were together and he still remembered that image. Sasuke blushing with Sakura firmly clinging to his shoulders as he piggy backed her. Akira shook his head to clear that image away and hurried up the stairs to the top level of the school. He was going to confess to Sakura today. Just as he was about to open the door, the door swung open and Sakura appeared.

"Oh! Akira! Sorry, I didn't see you there" apologized Sakura, a small smile on her pretty features. Akira reached to hold her hand and she gasped. "Akira…?" asked Sakura as he pulled her into a hug. "I…love you Sakura…I always have…Will you go out with me?" confessed Akira as he hugged her tighter, in fear of rejection. Blushing, Sakura was speechless. She didn't know how to respond to him but then she remembered Sasuke's words from a week ago.

"…_I've got girls throwing themselves at me so I can choose whoever and whenever"_

Sadly, Sakura reached up and hugged Akira tightly. Akira froze as he felt her hug him tightly. Oblivious to the two people, a boy with onyx eyes flashed angrily at the scene before turning and leaving. Pushing all thoughts of Sasuke out of her head, Sakura buried her face against Akira's shoulder.

"I'll…date you Akira…"

"_Your face fills my thoughts and soul as it paints the starry sky that I dream of every night"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**I hoped you like it ^.^ I couldn't really be bothered writing how everyone met each other so yeah…. **

**Review please~**

**3 s2Cherryblossom s2**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

_Oblivious to the two people, a boy with onyx eyes flashed angrily at the scene before leaving. Pushing all thoughts of Sasuke out of her head, Sakura buried her face against Akira's shoulder._

"_I'll…date you Akira…"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura rummaged through her closet to find an outfit for her date tomorrow with Akira. Smiling, she pulled out white shorts and a pink singlet. She had to admit that it felt weird to be going out on a date with Akira who she had known for ages but it was a way to help clear her troubling thoughts of Sasuke. Sakura was sure that Sasuke wouldn't even care if she went out with Akira. For some reason she felt pained and neglected that Sasuke probably wouldn't even care. _Stupid feelings, _thought Sakura as she clutched the necklace that she wore. A tapping noise at the window caught her attention and she swivelled her head around quickly.

Her eyes widened.

A boy was tapping on her window and it wasn't just any boy.

It was Sasuke.

Hurriedly, she ran to her window and opened it to let him in. Sighing, he slipped into her room and smirked at her. "So much for security guards" smirked Sasuke as Sakura just gaped at him, speechless. "S-Sasuke?!" gaped Sakura as she placed her hand on the arm of her couch to steady herself. "In the flesh" smirked Sasuke as he leaned close to her. Startled, she moved back, only to smack into the wall.

"W-What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Sakura as Sasuke pinned her to the wall. Her being pinned down by Sasuke seemed to happen a lot for some reason. Leaning down, Sasuke breathed in her scent and held her tight. "Were you picking out your clothing for your date tomorrow?" murmured Sasuke as he kissed Sakura's neck gently. Sakura froze. His lips were tickling her neck and his breath was so warm. She didn't even bother to think about how he had known about the date tomorrow as she concentrated on the lips that were kissing her neck. "S-Sasuke…? W-What a-are you doing?" mumbled Sakura as memories of his kisses flooded back to her. Sasuke smirked into her neck as he moved to kiss her cheek. "Sakura…I won't let you date Akira…you are mine" growled Sasuke as he pressed his lips against her mouth in a sweet kiss. Sakura tried to move away but her body wasn't responding to her thoughts. She had missed his kisses so much that even now her struggles were weak. As she sunk into the couch, all thoughts of Akira and the date tomorrow fled her mind as she gave in to Sasuke's kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she responded to him just as she had responded in the past. In this moment in this time, it was Sakura and Sasuke only.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want to get an ice cream Sakura?" grinned Akira as he and Sakura walked side by side. "Um…sure" nodded Sakura, distractedly. Akira glanced sideways at Sakura and noticed how she seemed distracted on their date, almost as if something was troubling her. As Akira went to go get the ice cream, Sakura sat down on the bench and thought back on what had occurred last night. She couldn't help but think about it. All during the date, she had kept wondering if Akira had noticed how her lips were bruised and kept thinking about what had happened. Sasuke was confusing her but she wondered if they could even seriously be together once more considering what had happened 2 years ago. Touching her lips gently, she blushed as she remembered Sasuke's eyes, his face and his kisses.

_Flashback:_

"_N-no…S-Sasuke…" moaned Sakura, turning her head to the side to prevent him from kissing her. Sighing he turned her face back to him and resumed ravaging her mouth as he whispered her name lovingly. Sakura was overwhelmed by his masculine scent that smelled just like how he used to smell. Weakly attempting to push him away, Sakura blushed when he pulled her tighter against him. "S-Sasuke…stop it…we…already broke up…y-you h-have n-no right to do this…ah…" murmured Sakura in between kisses before Sasuke pulled away and gazed at her._

"_S-A-K-U-R-A…" teased Sasuke as he leaned down to kiss her bruised lips gently before standing up. Looking up at him, dazed, Sakura watched him as he patted the necklace that she wore around her neck. He returned to her lips once again to give her a fierce kiss before leaving through the window, leaving an exhausted and thoroughly kissed Sakura._

"Sakura…? Is something wrong?"

Startled, Sakura looked up. Akira stood there holding their ice creams with a worried expression plastered on his handsome features. Feeling slightly guilty, Sakura shot him a convincing smile and took one of the ice creams off of him. "I'm fine" smiled Sakura as she took a lick of her ice cream as Akira, unconvinced, took a seat next to her. Akira sat there, uncertainly, as he glanced at the pink haired beauty sitting next to him. He had noticed how her eyes seemed as if gazing into the distance, almost as if she was lost in her own thoughts. Resisting the urge to run his fingers through her soft pink locks, he leaned over so that he could look at her straight in the eyes. As he expected, she didn't seem to notice that he was looking at her.

"Sakura…it's alright. I understand"

Sakura jolted out of her thoughts and gasped. Looking at Akira, she saw how his eyes seemed saddened but mature. "I…Akira…" started Sakura as she reached to touch his hand in comfort.

Akira shook his head and patted her hand.

"I know that you can't like me as anything more than a friend. Don't push yourself to do this for me…" began Akira as Sakura watched him sadly. She hated seeing him look like this but what he said was true.

"I…"

"…and don't do this to cause Sasuke pain" added Akira knowingly as he looked downwards, his bangs covering his eyes. Sakura's eyes widened as she gasped and looked at him. Akira looked up and grinned sheepishly before poking her forehead and breaking into a huge smile.

"I'm fine Sakura! After all, I'm lucky to have you as one of my closest friends. But you love Sasuke…and I've…always known that" murmured Akira as he shot her another grin to reassure her. Sakura clenched her hands as she discarded her ice cream, having lost her appetite. "I'm sorry Akira…but I do not love Sasuke anymore" stated Sakura, her thoughts muddled. Akira laughed sadly as he patted her head affectionately as he always had done when they were children. "Sakura…you will always love Sasuke and you know that and if I know Sasuke…whatever happened that night 2 years ago…I'm sure he still loves you" smiled Akira, feeling slightly more relaxed. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders since he had confessed to her openly while her rejection seemed to give him a sense of finality and purpose to move forward in his life.

"He…does not love me…" murmured Sakura, looking downwards sadly. Akira sighed and reached over to touch the necklace that hung around her neck. Sakura looked at the necklace before glancing at Akira in surprise. "Sakura…this is proof of his love" gestured Akira as he looked into her beautiful green eyes and felt his heart clench. He couldn't help it, he had loved her for too long for his feelings to disappear right away. Pulling away abruptly, he turned his head so that she wouldn't be able to see his pained expression. He knew that his duty right now as one of her closest friends was to patch the situation up between Sakura and Sasuke. Akira had always known ever since he had first seen them together, that they were destined to be together forever. As an outsider to the complicated relationship between the two, Akira had seen it all. He had seen the way that Sasuke's eyes would soften on Sakura even now and how Sakura managed to calm Sasuke by just her presence. It had pained him to watch how Sakura suddenly seemed happier whenever Sasuke was in the room even if she didn't know it herself. Turning back to face her, he noticed how she clutched her necklace before looking up to look at him straight in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry Akira" apologised Sakura, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she leaned over to kiss him softly on the cheek. Akira knew that he would treasure her gentle kiss for as long as he lived. "It's alright…I'm fine" grinned Akira as he ruffled her hair in an attempt to cheer her up. _As long as you're happy…I'm fine…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Those Black Butterflies dared to ambush us once before so this time we will ambush them" smirked Neji, a member of the Shurikens. Unlike the Black Butterflies, the Shurikens required every members identity so that they could trust each other and therefore wore no masks. Sasuke smirked and looked up as the other members cheered. "Tonight?" asked Sasuke as he stretched his legs out and cast a calm gaze over at Neji. "Of course tonight" stated Neji as he pulled his long brown hair back into a ponytail. It was because of his hair that people called him a girl but he didn't seem to mind. Standing up, Sasuke nodded his head as he turned to leave.

"Understood. Ambush the Black Butterflies tonight"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto glanced up as Ino stood in front of him and held out a can of soda. "Here" smiled Ino as Naruto shot her a wide grin. Taking a seat next to him, Ino sipped her soda quietly. "What are you thinking about?" asked Ino, her usual nosy self surfacing once more. Naruto looked downwards as he showed her a photo before speaking. "I was thinking about the first time I met you all" grinned Naruto as Ino leaned down to get a better look at the photo. There was Naruto grinning and waving, Akira ruffling Sasuke's hair, Sasuke glaring at Akira as Sakura held his arm with a smile to calm him down and Ino had her arms thrown around Naruto as she smiled at the camera.

_Flashback (4 years ago)_

"_Oh? Sasuke is that your new friend?" asked Sakura as Naruto stumbled into the room shouting at Sasuke. Ino rubbed her forehead as she felt herself getting a headache from all of the blonde haired boy's shouting. Sasuke twitched before whacking the idiot on the head. Naruto held his head as he curled up on the ground. "Sasuke!" scolded Sakura as she looked at Sasuke disapprovingly. Sasuke merely scowled and turned to look away as Sakura bent down to Naruto's side. Akira chuckled as he returned to working on the council's financial status plans. Naruto looked up and took in the scene before him. Sasuke had his arms crossed against his chest before pulling the pretty pink haired girl away from Naruto as the blonde haired girl walked over to Naruto's side. A boy was bent over papers at the desk of the student council room and Naruto turned to look at the blonde haired girl who was talking to him. "You really are an idiot" stated the girl as Naruto looked at her. "What did you call me you pig?" retorted Naruto as the blonde haired girl raised her hand to hit Naruto..._

"Funny times" laughed Ino as Naruto shot her a wary glance. He still remembered her hit clearly and it had hurt almost as much as Sasuke's hit. "But Sasuke and Sakura…if only times could be the way they used to be" sighed Naruto as he drank a huge gulp of the soda greedily as Ino looked at him gently. "There's nothing we can do…it's up to them to solve their problems" whispered Ino, glancing downwards at her soda. Naruto merely grinned and took her hand into his before giving it a reassuring squeeze.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked home slowly as she tried to gather her thoughts before turning to walk to the meeting base for the Black Butterflies. Pulling her mask over her face, she broke into a sprint to enter the Black Butterflies base.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark haired boy watched her from the branch of a tree before jumping down and heading the opposite direction. His onyx eyes stared calmly in front of him as he thought about the ambush tonight.

-

-

As the two walked in opposite directions, the same thought ran in both their minds. It was time to give it all or nothing.

"_No one can ever fully choose a side to take when it comes to love so they build a bridge to cross only to meet in the middle"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! Sasuke and Sakura finally kissed~ I hope you liked this chapter XD**

**It might take me longer to update since I have so many exams and assignments and school is starting next week…=(**

**Thank you for those who reviewed me!! =D**

**Reviews are welcomed~**

**-s2Cherryblossom s2**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

_As the two walked in opposite directions, the same thought ran in both their minds. It was time to give it all or nothing._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"What?!" shouted Sakura as she stood up abruptly. The members of the Black Butterflies were all gathered around in a circle discussing what they had just heard about. Poison stood up with Sakura. "The Shurikens are ambushing us? Then what is our plan?" asked Poison as Sakura looked around at everyone else. Some girls were still recovering from injuries that they had received at the unsuccessful attempt to ambush the Shurikens last time. It was obvious that the Shurikens weren't the type of boys who refused to harm girls and they didn't go easy on any of the girls either. "Let's wait…we'll pretend that we don't know they're coming then we'll come around behind them" suggested a girl who sported a few nasty bruises on both her arms courtesy of the Shurikens. All the girls nodded in agreement with the plan as Sakura sat there wondering if Sasuke knew about the Shurikens ambushing them tonight. If he did, she wondered what he would do. Would he side with the Shurikens and fight the girls or would he choose her over them? Sakura sighed as she looked down. Sasuke was really a complex boy and even Sakura didn't truly understand him even though they had been together for so long. _Sasuke…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Pulling on a black singlet over his well built chest, Sasuke was ready for tonight's showdown. Taking a cigarette out of its packet, he strolled over to the balcony of his room and lit it up as he thought about tonight. Smirking slightly, he could still taste Sakura's lips from last night. Last night, it seemed as if she had missed him as much as he had missed her. Not that he would ever admit that he had missed her. Taking a long drag from his cigarette, he thought on what had happened two years ago and was determined to mend his mistakes from the past. He knew it had been his fault for their separation but he had been too stubborn to apologise to her. Scowling, he inwardly lectured himself for his actions. Watching her for the past 2 years had pained him so much that he had turned to the Shurikens and flirting with other girls but those other girls didn't even compare to Sakura. Rumors of him and the girls had been exaggerated by the girls themselves since he didn't even touch them as he thought about how hurt Sakura might be.

"Sakura…"

_Flashback (2 years ago)_

"_Hi Sasuke! Did you wait long?" smiled Sakura sheepishly as she ran towards him. Tonight they were going on a date at an expensive restaurant beside the sea. Scowling, he looked up and turned to walk off. Hurt, Sakura hurried to catch up to him. "What's wrong Sasuke?" asked Sakura, worried as she touched his arm gently but was shocked when he roughly pushed her hand off his arm. "You took a long time Sakura" scowled Sasuke before he continued to walk. Sakura looked down as she walked alongside him. "I-I'm really s-sorry S-Sasuke…I h-had t-to h-help the t-teacher p-pack a-away the p-papers" stammered Sakura, biting her lip to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over. She was so confused. She had been late before and he never seemed to mind. "I…I b-bought t-this f-for y-you" gestured Sakura as she held out a sliver bracelet and attempted a smile at him. Sasuke stopped and looked at the bracelet in disgust. _

_Sakura flinched._

_Taking the bracelet roughly from her, he threw it as far as he could. As it fell onto the branch of a tree, Sakura gasped and the tears spilled over. She didn't understand why he was doing this. She didn't understand why he was being so mean._

"_W-Why…? I bought that for you!!" cried Sakura, snapping. She wouldn't take his lousy attitude without a fight. Sasuke glared at her, effectively silencing her._

"_You have plenty of money, don't get so upset over a lousy bracelet" remarked Sasuke casually as he shot her an icy glare. Shocked, Sakura stood there frozen. "I've had enough of always being by your side. You're so annoying" stated Sasuke coldly. Having had enough, Sakura reached up and slapped him across the face with all her strength. Her hand throbbing, she fell to her knees as he stood there silent. "I t-thought…t-that y-you l-loved m-me…" sobbed Sakura, wiping the tears from her eyes with her hands. Sasuke glared at her once more before adding the final blow to his insults. _

"_I never loved you. Seiichi loved you and I admired him so I in turn, pretended to love you"_

_Her heart aching from his insults, she looked up at him as he stood towering over her. She loved him so much but his eyes were so icy. So cold._

"_Y-You…d-don't l-love m-me…?"_

"_I've never loved you"_

_With that said, Sasuke spun on his heel and left her kneeling on the ground, her figure convulsing with sobs. _

Sasuke scowled as he remembered. It had been his fault that he was such a jerk. It hadn't been her fault that night. He had been in a terrible mood that night and he had been frustratingly jealous when she had come. Seeing all those boys always looking at her finally snapped him and he had taken it out on her. Holding his head to his hands, he kept remembering how he had said that he had never loved her. He loved her so much that it hurt. Glancing to his wrist, his expression softened slightly as he touched the silver bracelet. He had returned after she had gone to retrieve the bracelet. Sasuke knew how much pain he had caused her which was why he hadn't apologised to her. He would rather have had her hate him forever then make her suffer again.

_Flashback (2 years ago)_

_Sasuke relaxed on the couch as Naruto, Ino and Akira looked on uncomfortably. Sakura sat quietly reading a book, her eyes puffy and red, the only proof of her crying the night before. Right now, Sasuke and Sakura were ignoring each other and refused to come anywhere near each other. "Uh…Sakura weren't you meant to tell Sasuke something?" reminded Akira, uncertainly as Sakura looked up. Not looking at Sasuke, she opened her mouth to speak._

"_Uchiha, the principal wanted to speak with you" _

_Naruto, Ino and Akira gasped as they heard her use a formal way to address Sasuke. They weren't used to seeing the normally happy girl portraying a cold demeanour. Though no one would know how this had led to Sakura joining the Black Butterflies or how it was this reason that drove Sasuke to the Shurikens and smoking. _

Clenching his fists, Sasuke looked up and noticed how the sky was getting dark. Watching the security guards patrol the garden, Sasuke smirked. They never even noticed when he escaped from the Uchiha compound which just proved how worthless security guards were. Strolling back into his room, he reached for his leather jacket and casually returned his gaze to the bracelet that dangled from his wrist.

"_I love you Sasuke"_

Determined, Sasuke looked out towards the sky and smirked.

"Sakura…tonight we settle things once and for all"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat behind the bushes, waiting for the Shurikens to ambush them. The plan was for some of them to stay inside the hideout while some positioned themselves outside to signal to the ones inside when the Shurikens arrived. Biting her lip, she instantly flashed a light when a male figure appeared followed by other males. Next thing she knew, she heard a startled cry as the girls inside suddenly burst outside the hideout. The Shurikens had managed to infiltrate the hideout by knocking out the girls behind the hideout.

"Damn…" scowled Sakura as she swung herself up from her position behind the bushes onto a tree branch above her. The girls had already started fighting the boys from the Shuriken and Sakura noted the boy who walked under the tree branch that she was sitting on. Jumping down, she knocked the boy out swiftly before easily kicking a boy who snuck up behind her.

"Sakura…"

Spinning around, Sakura frowned when she saw Sasuke standing there calmly. He studied her with his onyx eyes, noting how her mask had come off along with her wig. She looked so beautiful and fiery that he felt his heart clench. Slipping into a fighting stance, Sakura lunged at him, knowing that he would be able to block her attacks. After all, Sasuke had to know how to fight in order to protect her if she was in any danger but it seemed that she had learnt how to fight for herself. Catching her fists, he turned her so that he was hugging her from behind. Struggling, Sakura attempted to punch him to let her go but her efforts went unheeded.

"Sasuke! Let me go!"

"…Sakura…tonight we settle the past once and for all"

Gasping, she swivelled around to look at him as his onyx eyes bore into hers, determined. Blushing, she pushed with all her might causing him to stumble back. Her heart thumping at an extremely fast speed, she turned to look back at him as her eyes caught sight of the bracelet wrapped around his wrist.

"The bracelet…why…?" mumbled Sakura, confused, as Sasuke stood in front of her. "Sakura…if you want to fight then we'll fight" stated Sasuke, watching her intensely as she gasped unconsciously. Remembering how he belonged to the Shurikens, Sakura glared at him. But she wanted to know if he really did love her and decided to give him one more chance.

"Sasuke. Who will you side with? The Shurikens or me?"

"_I cried when my angel left me until I understood the reason for my angel's departure. He left to free me so I whisper to him every night…thank you…"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes! Finished chapter 9 =D What happened 2 years ago has finally been revealed XD Hoped you like it so far =3**

**Sigh I have so many assignments…haven't started and an exam lasting 3 days next week. Ugh…I'm going to be so sleep deprived =( I'll probably update like once every week though if I can manage since I've got classes on weekends as well XDD**

**Reviews please~**

**-s2Cherryblossom s2**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

"_Sakura…if you want to fight then we'll fight" stated Sasuke, watching her intensely as she gasped unconsciously. Remembering how he belonged to the Shurikens, Sakura glared at him. But she wanted to know if he really did love her and decided to give him one more chance._

"_Sasuke. Who will you side with? The Shurikens or me?"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke glanced at her, surprised that she had even given him a choice. She watched him, studying his reactions in an attempt to predict what he would say. The moon was full, casting a luminous glow on her features, allowing her to appear almost as a goddess. Sasuke smirked and took a step towards her.

Instinctively, Sakura took a step back. After all, he was still part of the Shurikens and had yet to answer her question. His onyx eyes flashed at her move before suddenly appearing behind her. Sakura gasped as he wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten that Sasuke had always been good at athletics as well as being one of the best runners. She found that she couldn't break free from his vicelike grip and did the only thing that she could do in this situation.

She bit him.

Startled, Sasuke's grip on her loosened and she burst free from his restraining arms. Turning around to face him again, her breath hitched. Even when he was holding his arm, his eyes looked at her in a downright wicked manner. She couldn't help but marvel at his handsome features as she had always done before. His black hair flopping over smouldering eyes and his athletic figure covered only in a black singlet and black pants made her heart thump like crazy.

"Sakura…" growled Sasuke as he continued to look at her in a way that she couldn't quite remember. Shaking her head, she took a step back. "You didn't answer my question Uchiha" stated Sakura, her long rosette coloured hair blowing gently in the breeze. "Back to first names now Haruno?" smirked Sasuke, walking closer to her.

"_Haruno…? Oh you're their daughter?"_

Flinching, Sakura held her hands to her head as unwanted thoughts seeped into her mind. Things she didn't really want to remember of he first encounter with Sasuke. Worried, Sasuke approached Sakura as she kneeled to the floor, covering her head while flinching. "Hey, Sakura…are you alright?" asked Sasuke, taking her in his arms as she continued to shake uncontrollably.

_Flashback:_

_Frightened, Sakura backed against the wall as two girls approached her. One of the girls flicked her hair back and sneered at Sakura as she slapped Sakura across the face. "You're so ugly and who the heck has pink hair? Haruno…oh you're their daughter?" laughed one of the girls maliciously. "Yeah…you put magic on those boys didn't you? No one would want to go to you on their own" sneered the other girl as she glared at the 5 year old Sakura. "Such ugly hair. We'll give you a special haircut" smirked one of the girls, taking out a pair of scissors. Tears welling up, Sakura gasped. She couldn't speak. For some reason, when she was born, she was unable to speak and now she still hadn't learned how to speak. _

"_I like her hair"_

_The girls turned around as well as Sakura and gasped at the handsome little boy standing there. His onyx eyes flashed angrily at the two girls as they dropped the scissors and took off back into the business party, probably to go cry to their parents. Wide eyed, Sakura trembled slightly as the boy leaned down to lend her a hand. Gently, she placed her dainty hand in his as he helped her up. Glancing at her under his black hair, he smirked._

"_What? No thank you?" smirked the boy gently, attempting to lighten her mood. Shaking her head, Sakura gestured to her throat in an attempt to show that she was unable to speak. Understanding, the boy held her hand gently as they walked back into the party. Turning to look at her once more, the boy opened his mouth to speak._

"_My name's Sasuke Uchiha"_

_Smiling, Sakura lifted her hand to caress his cheek in a childish manner before giggling and waving at him in a sign of greeting. A small smile appeared on the boy's features before disappearing when his parents and Sakura's parents appeared near them. _

"_Sakura darling! Where were you? We were looking for you everywhere" gasped her mother as she leaned down to hug her daughter. Sasuke's parents bent down and questioned where he had gone off to but his eyes remained on Sakura. "So your name is Sakura?" asked Sasuke, seeking confirmation as his parents looked at the girl in surprise._

_Smiling, she threw her arms around the surprised boy and opened her mouth to speak her first words gaining everyone's shocked reactions._

"_Sasuke! Thank you"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Opening her eyes slowly, Sakura found herself staring into a dimming light before studying her surroundings. It looked to be a bedroom but she was sure that it wasn't her bedroom. This room looked more majestic and the bed she was lying on had a dark blue duvet matching the white and blue colour scheme of the room. Gasping, she jolted up as she realised that this room was extremely familiar.

It was Sasuke's room.

Turning her head, she noticed Sasuke lying on the couch and slipped out of the bed. Walking over to him, she couldn't help but gaze at his beautiful sleeping face as she unconsciously stroked his cheek. His eyes opened and they looked at her blankly before he instantly pulled her closer to him. His face was relieved. "I'm so glad you're okay" murmured Sasuke against her hair as she froze, startled. "Okay…? What are you talking about Sasuke?" asked Sakura, pulling away from him to gaze at him, confused. "You…were shaking so much…then you fainted so I brought you here. I've already informed you're parents that you're here so that they wouldn't worry" explained Sasuke looking downwards. Shocked, Sakura gaped at him before noticing his expression. He looked sleep deprived and worried and she felt her heart clench. Sakura couldn't believe that he had stayed by her side for so long. Shaking her head clear of these thoughts she searched for a new topic. "What happened between the Shurikens and the Black Butterflies…?" asked Sakura, not attempting to move out of his arms that were wrapped around her waist. Currently, she was perched on his lap, too tired to move. Growling, Sasuke kissed her roughly against the mouth. "Mmm…S-Sasuke…" moaned Sakura, attempting to push him away. Sasuke stared into her dazed eyes as he whispered against her lips.

"No gangs. It's only Sakura and Sasuke from now on" whispered Sasuke, retrieving her lips once more as she blushed a deep red. Smiling slightly, she reached up and pulled herself closer to him.

"I love you Sasuke", whispered Sakura, kissing him back as he growled and pulled her tighter against him. Pulling away from her succulent lips, he bent down to whisper into her ear, causing her to shiver in pleasure as his scent overwhelmed her.

"I always loved you S-A-K-U-R-A"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 months later…

-  
-

"Sasuke teme!" hollered Naruto, running over to throw a punch at Sasuke. Once again, Sasuke had called him a dumb idiot even though they were all in the Elites. Ino sighed as Sakura giggled cheerfully at the familiar sight. She had warned Sasuke to not give Naruto a concussion. Sakura and Sasuke were now back together and since the night that they got together again, Sasuke had explained all about his attitude on that fateful night. Sakura had forgiven him and now he no longer smoked or flirted with other girls. He had another addiction.

Sakura.

Everyone had been ecstatic when they heard that the two of them were a couple once more. Sakura and Sasuke left their gangs to start fresh once more while Akira had left the country to study overseas since he didn't want to be a burden as well as it gave him the ability to move forward away from Sakura.

"Sasuke…don't hit him again" warned Sakura as Naruto lay on the floor, wincing as he held his arm. Ino rushed over to Naruto's side to inspect his bruising that Sasuke had given him. Sasuke merely smirked before leaning down to wrap his arms around Sakura who continued to lecture him. Chuckling, Sasuke bent down and captured Sakura's lips with his own as Ino and Naruto respectfully looked away and coughed uncomfortably.

"Naruto's a pest. He'll survive" smirked Sasuke as he placed his hand over hers. Naruto jolted upright and glared at Sasuke as Ino attempted to prevent him from attacking Sasuke again. But visible to everyone were the pieces of jewellery adorning Sasuke and Sakura's clasped hands.

The rings.

The rings on their wedding fingers.

…

…

…

…

"_Love is a chemical reaction so powerful that it can hurt but can also give you the best present that you had ever wished for. A happy ending"_

**The End**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes! Finally finished =D **

**I hoped you liked the ending even though it's corny and just to clarify things, Sasuke and Sakura are engaged XDD**

**Thank you for all of those who reviewed =3**

**-s2Cherryblossom s2**


End file.
